Kou and Nina Love (Gundam 0083)
by TheLemLord
Summary: One shot lemon, smut, fluff fic about Kou Uraki and Nina Purpleton after the events of Operation Stardust.


**Disclaimer** : Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 and anything related to it are not owned by me. So please do not sue me because I am very poor.

* * *

 **Introduction:** It's been 1 year since the return of Zeon Forces and their devastating strike against the Earth Federation. Kou Uraki, now reassigned to a military base in U.S. where he meets up with his long lost lover, Nina Purpleton. Despite the 3-year age gap between these two people, their love for each other is still strong as ever.

 **Setting** : Uraki and Nina's Home, 20 miles away from military base.

 **Time** : 11:00 pm

* * *

After eating dinner together, Uraki and Nina sat down on the couch side by side and began discussing about their future.

 **Uraki:** So, Nina it's been awhile since we worked on the new MS units for the Earth Federation.

 **Nina:** I sure it is.

 **Uraki:** Have you ever wonder what we are going to do after we retire from serving in the Earth Federation Military?

 **Nina:** No, why you ask?

 **Uraki:** Well, the reason is because I thought about starting a family together somewhere peaceful and away from the stupid politics of war and etc.

 **Nina:** Really?

 **Uraki:** Yeah.

 **Nina:** Well, tell you the truth Kou. I've been thinking about raising a family together ever since you came back to my life. I always wanted to have kids. I like to have lots of children, but I don't know right now we should umm…

 **Uraki:** Well, what are you waiting for, let's get started.

 **Nina:** Kou! Hey!

Uraki picked up Nina and carried her to their personal bedroom. Uraki lay Nina down on the bed first and then came up to kiss her.

 **Uraki:** Nina, I really love the clothing you are wearing right now. The pinkish vest along with that nice tight purple pants. I like to honestly say that your purple pants makes your butt look big and sexy to see.

 **Nina:** Oh, how thank you…pervert! Well, at least I can wear something to attract your attention, Kou my love. Well, good thing I am a white girl because white girls are known to have big booty and I think it's sexy to have a big butt. Also, umm, the tight purple pants is actually a stocking.

 **Uraki:** Oh really.

 **Nina:** No, I'm just kidding.

 **Uraki:** Do you mind I can help you take your clothes off?

 **Nina:** Kou…of course you can. But first let me take off your uniform.

Nina slowly takes off Kou's shirt while he's sitting on the bed. As she's doing it, Kou immediately puts his arm around her and begins to kiss her cheek and neck. Nina quickly responded by putting her arms and legs around Kou's back and played along.

After Nina took off the last pair of clothing on Kou, Kou does the same thing to Nina. However, he instead dove his hand on Nina's back slowly to her purple pants and massaged her butt.

 **Nina:** uhhhh, Kou, yes. That feels good. Let's hurry up and start spending a very good night together.

After hearing her command, Kou carefully and swiftly takes her off her pink vest, then her shirt, and immediately her bra. Kou then made some room between himself and Nina where he can pull down Nina's tight pants and her thong at the same time.

 **Kou (thinking):** Whoa! Nice thong. I did not know she wears thong.

As Kou slowing pulls down Nina's pants, Nina moans and felt Kou's hands soothing her butt and her legs. As the ecstasy builds up in her chests, Nina feels Kou's lips touching her neck. After her pants are taken off, Kou asks her a question.

 **Kou:** Are you ready now, Nina?

 **Nina:** Yes, Kou and please call me 'my love' ok?

 **Kou:** Sure, my love.

 **Nina:** Kou, before we start there is something I want to say.

 **Kou:** Yes Nina?

 **Nina:** Kou, I wished I have met you before I met Anavel Gato so that you and I could've had a better life together instead of what happened the year before.

 **Kou:** Awww, Nina, you're such a sweet woman.

 **Nina:** Also, Kou ever since we first met and begin to understand each other. Somehow deep inside my heart I felt that you are the one I would like to fall in love and someday marry.

 **Kou:** Umm, are we planning to do that sometime later on?

 **Nina:** Yeah, Kou, but I just I want to say it out here so I can you know create a better understanding between ourselves. Anyways, enough of the chit chat and makes some love. Also, Kou don't stop till I tell you the stop.

With Nina's body on the bed and Kou on top her; they first observed each other's naked body then slowly look up to each other's eyes. Kou slowly spread Nina's legs, exposing the opening of his target. He quickly jabbed his private part right through her virgin barrier, creating a temporary biological bridge between them. Nina screamed his name in pain, but slowly calms down and relaxed to Kou's massaging hands around her back. Kou and Nina start at a slow pace, building up the sexual feeling through their bloodstream. As Kou and Nina performed their erotic dance on the bed, Kou and Nina continue to kiss each other.

 **Nina:** Oh yeah! Oh yeah! That's it Kou…yes, yes, yes, yeeeeesssss! Give me more, more, more! Oh please, Don't stop, don't stop!

As Kou began to increase the speed of the thrusts in Nina's body, Nina commands Kou to go faster, faster and harder, harder as she craved more of the pulsating feeling inside her body.

 **Nina:** Oh Kou, I love you. I love you so much that we should do this every single night.

 **Kou:** Yes, my love. Every night we do this.

Nina begins to breathe faster as her heart raced.

 **Nina:** oh, Kou I love doing this so much. I want to have your kids. I want to get pregnant. I want to be a mother. You and I should have at least ten kids in our family.

 **Kou:** Ten kids…wow, really?

 **Nina:** Oh yes, Kou and yes, oh yes! I've been thinking about having ten since I was young. But now…thanks to you, Kou, it's becoming a reality and I really want to have a lot of kids. Oh please, give me more, more, moreeeee!

After conducting their lovely ritual for 4 hours, Nina started to not take it anymore.

 **Nina:** Oh, Kou. Oh my god, Kou. I can't take _it anymore_. Please _stop! Stop! Stop it!_ It's killing me. Please give me release. Ahhhhh!

 **Kou:** Don't worry Nina, my love I am going to release you pretty soon. Just hold on!

In order to end this wonderful ordeal, Nina put her legs around Kou's back along with her hands clenching on to it to force Kou to go into her much more faster and harder she ever felt in her life. Kou with every little bit of energy he got tries to end his lover's pain. As Kou and Nina feel each other's sweating bodies, Kou begins to feel the rush of release potentially coming out of him.

 **Kou:** Oh, Nina. It's coming, it's coming!

 **Nina:** Yes, Kou, end it now. NOW!

Kou with a big and gigantic thrust immediately released his seed into Nina's body. Nina and Kou catch their breath as Kou slowly withdraw from her body, dismantling the bridge between their bodies.

Both Kou and Nina looked up to the ceiling together and hold each other's sweaty hands.

 **Nina (catching her breath):** Oh, Kou that is one of the most fantastic feelings I ever felt. Thank you.

 **Kou:** You're welcome my love.

 **Nina:** Kou.

 **Kou:** Yes, Nina.

 **Nina:** That feels so good that I want to do it again, but this time let's continue to this day and night as long as we want.

 **Kou:** Are you sure? I'm a little beat.

 **Nina:** C'mon Kou, be a man. I know you can do it.

After saying that, Nina and Kou immediately come back to each other again and repeat the same exact experience again for the whole night.

* * *

 **[2 weeks later]**

 **Kou:** Well, Nina, I'm home.

 **Nina:** Kou, guess what?

 **Nina:** I'm pregnant!

 **Kou:** Really, oh my god.

As Kou is surprised to hear the news, Kou and Nina immediately ran to each other and kiss each other.

 **Kou:** that's great. We should tell the others.

 **Nina:** No, not yet, let's wait tomorrow. Now, let's get together tonight and get wild.

* * *

 **[9 months later]**

 **Nina:** oh Kou, the pain. The pain. Ahhhhhhh!

 **Dr. Yee:** That's it Mrs. Uraki, just take a deep breath and now push! Push!.

 **Nina:** ahhhhh! *breathing ahhhh!

 **Dr. Yee:** You're doing fine Mrs. Uraki, just relax. Now push push push.

 **Nina:** ahhhhh, oh god, I want this end. Ahhh!

 ***baby cries.**

 **Dr. Yee:** congratulations Mrs. Uraki, it's a girl.

 **Kou:** What we should name her?

 **Nina:** Let's call her Melina.

* * *

 **[3 years later]**

 **Nina:** Remember, Kou that doctor said that we have to wait at least six weeks before having another baby again. It's been six weeks already, so let's get started on our fourth child.

 **Kou:** Are you sure you want to continue on having kids? I am concern that this could be bad for your health and we definitely need a bigger house if we are going to have ten kids.

 **Nina:** Kou, I really want to do this. Don't worry about finding a big house. I have a friend who is going to give us one next week after I have look at and sign the papers.

 **Kou:** Okay, Nina, I think we should stop with our fourth child and that's it.

 **Nina:** Kou, doctor said I am perfectly health. Besides, as long I take this healthy diet the doctor has prescribed to me and exercise my body well, I will be healthy enough to bear more children.

 **Kou:** If you insist, let's hop to bed and get started.

Kou and Nina undress themselves and begin to their fourth baby-making activity on their bed.

 **Nina:** Oh Kou, yes, yes.

* * *

 **[10 years later]**

 **Dr. Bliss:** That's it Mrs. Uraki, one more push. Push!

 **Nina:** Ahhhhhh!

*Baby cries

 **Dr. Bliss:** Congratulations Kou, here's your tenth child. It's a boy.

 **Kou:** Thank you doctor.

 _The End_


End file.
